


Just Between Us Girls

by traceExcalibur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, F/F, Masturbation, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade needs some advice, and Rose is the only person she can go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us Girls

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 21:54 –

GG: rose!!!!!!

GG: rose are you there i have a question for you :o

TT: Funny.

TT: Usually I'm the one with questions for you.

TT: But I'm more than willing to help ease your own conundrums.

TT: What's up?

GG: do you know anything about masturbation

TT: ...

TT: Er, yes.

TT: Why?

GG: its just lately ive been feeling really hot and weird and i think im just really

GG: what would your big fancy word for it be miss therapist

GG: sexually repressive??? :O

TT: Repressed.

GG: yeah!!!! ive been feeling like that!!!! i think

GG: and i dont really know what to do about it

GG: my dumb jerk grandpa put up some kind of adult internet filter on our connection and i cant figure out how to get past it, he used some kind of mega hacks or something

GG: i mean im not stupid or anything i know some things about sex and stuff but i dont think ive really gotten a feel for it yet and i was thinking maybe theres like, some secret womanly tips or something

TT: So you've come to me for assistance.

GG: yeah!!

GG: john wouldnt know anything about it of course

GG: and dave would either make fun of me or get really freaked out

GG: im not sure which???

TT: The latter, obviously.

TT: Any sort of conversation involving vaginas is sure to trigger his repressed, Freudian desire to discuss a more phallic set of genitalia.

TT: This is one-hundred percent true psychology.

GG: lol if you say so

GG: but anyway

GG: can you please help me???? youre the only one i can talk to about this

GG: and i

GG: need help :(

GG: pleeeaaaaaaaaaaseeee

TT: It's an awkward subject to broach between friends, but...

TT: If it is so necessary, I will tutor you.

GG: thank you rose!!!! :)

TT: Let us begin.

TT: To understand the art of masturbation, as it most commonly applies to female humans, one must understand the structure of what we colloquially refer to as the "vagina".

TT: In reality, the word "vagina" in a biological sense describes only the inner portion of the female genitalia.

TT: In layman's terms, the bit that the dick goes in.

TT: But for masturbation, it’s what’s on the outside that matters, not what's on the inside. In essence, when masturbating you should disregard everything children's TV ever taught you.

TT: You see, female sexual stimulation is for most people dependant on the vulva and the clitoris, both located on the outer portion of the genitals.

TT: The vulva is itself composed of numerous parts, including the labia (minora and majora), the mons pubis, the vulval vestibule, and the aforementioned clitoris.

GG: i didnt come for a biology lesson rose jeez!!!

GG: i came to get tips for masturbation

TT: Is there a difference?

GG: yes!!!!!!!!!

GG: this is boring and it doesnt really help me at all

TT: This may be shocking to learn, but despite my calm and rational demeanour, sexual matters do in fact fluster me as they would any other teenaged girl my age.

TT: Would you be satisfied knowing that my face is currently as flushed as it was when first I stumbled across a website rated well above my age group?

TT: Usually, I don't wake up in the morning expecting to advise a friend on matters of self-pleasure.

TT: So forgive me if I'm doing a less than stellar job!

GG: oh nooo

GG: i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable or mad :(

GG: i wasnt thinking......

GG: i just

GG: i trust you is all

GG: so i thought if anyone could help me itd be you

GG: im sorry rose :(((

TT: ...

TT: Jade, can I ask what you're wearing right now?

GG: huh?? ummm

GG: just some pajamas

GG: theyre dumb and mismatched my shirt is blue but my pants are green

TT: That's fine.

TT: Jade, I would like you to slip a hand – whichever you prefer – into those pajama pants, and start rubbing yourself slowly.

TT: Nice, gentle strokes along your folds. Feel yourself, and focus on the spots that feel the best.

GG: but....... i thought you said you were too flustered

TT: Can you see that, glittering as it flutters in the breeze?

TT: That, my friend, is caution, and I have thrown it to the wind.

TT: It has been caught by a rogue updraft and billows across a colour-dappled sky; the air is thick with the wet mists of an early rain, the ground slick and dewy, sunlight sparkling through the myriad hues of arousal.

TT: It is amidst this colour and mayhem that I will tutor you in the art of truly, thoroughly fucking yourself.

GG: o____o

GG: i

GG: okay im rubbing myself with one hand

GG: it feels kind of good i guess?

TT: Good.

TT: Now tell me, whenever you tried to pleasure yourself before, what did you think of?

GG: umm

GG: ummmmmmmm

GG: well just you know

GG: sex and stuff!!!!!

GG: like kissing a lot and having someone touch my boobs or put their, um their thing inside me

TT: Their thing?

GG: yeah!!!!! their thing

TT: It's called a penis.

GG: i know that jeez!!! i just dont like to say it

TT: You're going to have to acquaint yourself with the terminology.

TT: Manhood, member, penis, dick, cock, and if you're reading a particularly crudely written story, "throbbing man-schlong".

GG: O______O

TT: The words are no better for our own anatomy.

TT: There are such frills as ladyhood, sex, flower, and lips, but then we find ourselves amidst cruder fare such as muff, pussy, and cunt.

TT: I don't use that last one much, myself. It packs a certain punch, but said punch is usually too strong for my liking.

TT: Still, it has its uses I suppose?

GG: alright

GG: then

GG: sometimes i think about a guy putting his dick in my

GG: ughhh youre right there arent many good words for vagina

TT: We'll ignore that issue for now.

TT: Do these fantasies help to arouse you at all?

GG: i dont know, i dont really know what sex is like!

TT: I suppose it doesn't help that you're imagining strangers. You have no-one to really think intimate thoughts about.

GG: well actually

GG: sometimes i kind of

GG: imagine myself with you guys ;>__>

TT: Really?

GG: well

GG: yeah!!!!!

GG: you and john and dave are all really sweet and nice and funny friends

GG: and also really hot too!!!!

GG: its true <3 <3

TT: Thank you, Jade.

TT: ...

TT: I don't suppose you're wondering what I'm wearing right now?

GG: oh um

GG: yes i am!

TT: Nothing.

GG: !!!?!?!?!

TT: Just teasing.

GG: damn it rose >:(!!

TT: Although my actual outfit is nearly as bare.

TT: I have on a light, loose dressing gown, and a pair of lacy black panties.

TT: The lace was not my idea, but my mother insists on extravagant sleepwear for the both of us.

TT: Perhaps it adds to my allure, though? I shall have to send her a strongly-worded note of gratitude in the morning.

TT: ...but I digress.

TT: The sash on my dressing gown lies draped across the floor, and if I pull the fabric aside just slightly, like so...

TT: My breasts are now bared to the cool air of my room, and combined with my arousal, I can feel my nipples stiffening as I type this.

GG: oh rose thats really

GG: wow i bet you look beautiful <3 !!!

TT: Do you want to touch me?

GG: yes

TT: How so?

GG: i

GG: well i want to feel your breasts and see how soft they are and i want to touch your nipples too, and

GG: can i suck on them??? just to see what its like?

TT: Yes.

TT: I'll wrap my arms around you and let you taste them.

TT: As time wears on, my hands will slip further and further down your back, 'til they've copped a most wondrous feel of your rear end.

TT: I'll squeeze you and when you jump, I'll take the opportunity to lean in and kiss your neck, nipping at the soft skin.

GG: mmmmnghghgh oh rose

TT: Are you masturbating, Jade?

GG: yesss

TT: How does it feel?

GG: i think im getting the hang of it

GG: better than before

GG: im using my fingers and making circles around my lips and theyre starting to feel all wet

GG: are you masturbating too??? :o

TT: Yes.

TT: I have a luxury you don't, however: a vibrator.

GG: omg like

GG: a sex toy?? :O :O

TT: Yes.

TT: It is rather thin, but packs quite the punch.

TT: When not concentrating on typing, I am rubbing it in slow circles up and down my wet lips.

TT: I shiver when it vibrates at just the right angle, and my hips rock up and down slowly.

TT: Now and then, I slip a finger down to gently massage my clit, and gasp with excitement.

GG: ohhhh

TT: Have you tried stimulating your clit?

GG: no

TT: Try it. It's the little nub up above your folds; it should, given your current state of arousal, be erect.

GG: okay

GG: hyifv

TT: Jade?

GG: i think i was a little too hard hang on

GG: ohhhhhhhh

GG: ohhh okay this is good this feels really nice <3

TT: Good.

GG: oh god i just gasped out loud

TT: A shame I could not hear it.

TT: I bet you have a cute voice.

GG: nuh uh yours is totally cuter

GG: your everything is cuter

GG: cuter boobs and a cuter butt and cutey cute hair and!!!!!!!

GG: and i want to kiss you all over :(

TT: Your imagination will have to suffice.

TT: Explain in detail; spare no expense in your descriptions.

TT: And make sure to keep rubbing yourself.

GG: i want to start at your lips and kiss those all over and suck on them and taste them and your tongue and everything

GG: and then kiss your cheeks and your neck and move down and cup a breast in my hand and suck on the nipple and kiss it too, kiss it over and over and over

GG: and then run my hands down your sides and kiss your stomach and make a trail of smooches along your leg and go inwards and

GG: and i want to kiss you down there too!!!! kiss those lips and see what they taste like and how wet they are and i want to keep doing it, kiss and lick and kiss more until you cum <333

TT: Mm, wonderful.

TT: I've bumped my vibe up a notch, and let it slip between my eager folds every now and then, pumping inside myself.

TT: It's hard to express with words but I'm incredibly turned on right now.

GG: me toooooo

GG: god im so wet

TT: You should take your pants off, if you haven't already. Free yourself some space.

GG: done and done!!!!

GG: hey rose

GG: they make sex toys that you can wear, right

TT: Strap-on dildos?

GG: yeah!!!

GG: i

GG: i want to wear one and i want to fuck you when im wearing it!!! :O

TT: I crawl up atop your bed, stretching leisurely across it.

TT: My rump wiggles as I pull my panties down, exposing two flared and soaking lips.

TT: My hand slides over my ass and slaps it playfully, and then I place both hands in front of me, and bend down on my knees.

TT: I look back at you and wink.

TT: Please, Jade. Fuck me. ;)

GG: omgomg rose omg :D <3

GG: i climb up on the bed and i take hold of you, feeling all along your sides and your back and your skin is so soft and wonderful

GG: i put the strap-on on and push it between your legs and slowly fill you up

TT: I moan, face lit with a smile, and press my head down into a pillow.

GG: i fit myself all the way inside you and youre really wet and warm and you feel super great <33

GG: i lean over you and my boobs push up against your back and i kiss your neck

GG: i start snuggling up against you and my arms wrap around your waist and i move my hips and start going in and out in and out

TT: Your cock feels divine inside me, Jade.

GG: hehehe thanks <3

TT: I can hardly constrain my shaking hips, now.

TT: Before we continue, would you like me to teach you a technique that might serve you well?

TT: It would get boring just using your fingers all the time, right?

GG: yeah

TT: Alright.

TT: For this, you are going to need to put on some panties.

GG: you want me to put clothes ON??

TT: Yes. Trust me.

TT: And grab a sock.

GG: ?????

GG: ok

GG: i got them

TT: Alright. Now, condense the sock almost into a ball, and place it in your panties.

TT: Make sure it will be rubbing up against your clit if you put pressure on it.

GG: done!!!

GG: i still dont understand why im doing this though

TT: Grab the best pillow you have, and straddle it.

TT: Push down on the pillow so that it's pressing up in-between your lips.

TT: I want your sex pushed up against the sock, I want them rubbing together.

TT: And now, start moving your hips back and forth.

GG: okay......

GG: oh my god

GG: rose oh my god

GG: omg omg oh my fucking god this feels so good

TT: I told you to trust me. ;)

GG: rose im pumping my hips back and forth and its almost like im really fucking you omfffhgjfhgjgfj <###

GG: *<333333!!!!!

TT: Now, where were we?

GG: youre bent over on my bed and your face is all stuffed in a pillow and youre moaning and its so hot its extremely hot!!! and im

GG: my cocks in you and im thrusting in and out and its hard and hot and i can feel you all around me as i fuck you

TT: Push down harder, Jade. Go wild. Fuck me until we've both been left delirious.

GG: mmmmmnhhjhhjghhh

GG: im slamming down on you rose im filling you up over and over youre so hot and tight!!!!

GG: and im

GG: oh god it feels really good and weird its building its something ive never felt before

TT: Do you want to cum, Jade?

GG: ohhhh god yes i do

GG: god rose im on my stomach and im grinding on my pillow and it feels so good im imagining i have you bent over and oh god oh god rose

TT: Where do you want to release yourself?

GG: in you

TT: In me?

GG: yes in you!!!! in your pussy

TT: How badly?

GG: so bad so bad more bad than anything ever i need to do it rose please please let me please

TT: I don't know...

GG: rooooseee rose rose roseroserosreoreosorroserorose please please please!!!!!!

GG:  icant stop i cant my hips are movingtheyre moving all on their own please

GG: they ownt stop i need to cum please rose plrease

GG: plllleaaaasseese where are you???/????

GG: rose rose rose plleplease

TT: Jade.

GG: ??

TT: I would love nothing more than for you to cum.

GG: thaank you rose oh thank you ohhhhggh

GG: im

GG: im cumming img onna im cumming rose!!~!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!!!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! –

TT: Jade?

GG: sorry i

GG: hit f1

GG: it popped up with the pesterchum help dialogue .____.

TT: There are worse orgasmic outcomes, I suppose.

GG: lolol yeah at least i didnt fall off my bed or anything

GG: oh!

GG: oh oh oh!!!!!!!! did you cum too?? :O

TT: Yes.

TT: I was less vocal about it, text-wise, but my sudden absence a few minutes ago was a consequence of the passionate throes I had locked myself into.

TT: So, uh.

TT: Sorry about that?

GG: you dont have to apologize!!!! im really glad <3

GG: you were so helpful rose

GG: i dont know what id have done without you you really saved my butt there

TT: Then I, too, am glad.

TT: Though,

TT: I think I am probably going to regret this later.

GG: no way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GG: youre not gonna regret it at all cause were best friends and that felt great <333

GG: besides

GG: we need to do it again!!

GG: now that i know what im doing im going to masturbate sooooooooooooooooo much

TT: Oh, no!

TT: I've made a terrible mistake.

TT: I've turned you into...

TT: A horny teenager!

GG: gasp :OOO

GG: this is something i have to rectify POST HASTE

GG: *fapfapfapfapfap*

GG: but actually im actually really tired

TT: Get some rest, Jade.

TT: This is tiring work we've done.

GG: hehehehehe it sure was ;)

GG: good night rose!!!! or afternoon or whatever it is for you

TT: Good night.

GG: <333!!!!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] –

Jade smiled as she shut the lid on her lunchtop and tucked it away in her magic chest. She was ever so grateful for Rose's help – she didn't know _what_ she would do if she had to wait another year, to turn eighteen. Pretending there was a block on her internet for the sake of her dead grandpa was _torture_!

Sighing contentedly, Jade snuggled up in bed, closed her eyes, and dreamed of a golden moon.


End file.
